Les Couleurs d'une Vie
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Disons que la vie est faite de souvenirs. Ces souvenirs nous procurent à tous des sentiments différents. Et nous pouvons également raccorder chaque sentiment à une couleur. / Rin renifla d'un air faussement méprisant et marmonna quelque chose du genre "ce rouge ne te va pas du tout mon frère" faisant rouler des yeux Yukio.


**Salut tout le monde. J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je vous ai pondu un petit OS. Voilà, je vais donc vous laisser le lire. Passez de bonnes _fins_ de vacances XD**

* * *

 **Les Couleurs d'une Vie**

Yukio releva la tête de ses dossier lorsque la porte de l'appartement claqua et sourit en reconnaissant son jumeau. Ce dernier accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau et retira ses chaussures avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Son frère se leva et s'assit en face de lui. Ils se voyaient rarement à cause de leurs études respectives et de leurs contrats réguliers. Ces derniers leur permettaient de gagner l'argent dont ils avaient besoin.

Depuis la dispariton de leur oncle Méphisto Phélès, les jumeaux avaient vite appris à se débrouiller seuls pour vivre. Ils avaient hérités de l'appartement de Méphisto mais également hérités de ses nombreuses dettes. Ils avaient donc pas mal de problèmes financiers. Et ils étaient sûrs que leur abruti d'oncle avait fait exprès ! Pour s'en sortir, Rin avait dû reprendre contact avec plusieurs personnes très peu recommandables qu'il avait connu dans les rues. Il était devenu un des meilleurs tueurs à gages de la ville. Et Yukio, bien que très inquiet pour son frère, et assez réticent quand à ce boulot au départ, le soutenait et lui faisait confiance pour revenir vivant à chaque contrat. De son côté le cadet avait contacté un groupe d'exorcistes et avait suivi leur formation pour devenir le chasseur de démons le plus jeune depuis des siècles. Tout ceci était dangereux pour eux mais cela leur permettait de payer les dettes et d'éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Surtout pour cacher leur ascendance assez... particulière. Une couverture en résumé.

 **\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** Demanda Yukio à son aîné.

 **\- Hum... Aujourd'hui la prof d'art nous a filé un devoir important.** Rin plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère qui brillaient d'intérêt.

Il sourit, même si Yukio était le plus jeune de quelques minutes, il était aussi le plus mature et avait toujours été là pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Certes, Yukio n'avait pas vu la moitié des horreurs qu'il avait vécu à l'orphelinat et dans les rues mais il n'en restait pas moins le pilier sur lequel il avait pu s'appuyer. Son frère lui avait redonné goût à la vie et il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

 **\- Nous devons représenter ce à quoi nous tenons le plus et expliquer pourquoi.**

 **\- Et j'imagine que tu as déjà une idée.** Se contenta de dire Yukio.

Un sourire espiègle fut sa seule réponse.

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est mon très cher frère ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite amusé.

 **\- Nan !** S'exclama Rin avec malice. **Surprise !**

Bien qu'ils aient tous deux déjà 19 ans, Rin réagissait souvent de façon puérile, en la présence de son frère. Mais Yukio ne disait jamais rien et se contentait de sourire et de le reprendre lorsque c'était nécessaire. Après tout Rin n'avait pas eut de véritable enfance.

 **\- Bien.** Fit Yukio en se levant. **Il y a les restes du repas d'hier soir au frigo si tu as la flemme de cuisiner.**

Rin le regarda éteindre son ordinateur et ranger ses dossiers sans rien dire. Le jeune homme aux lunettes se dirigea dans l'entrée où il mit ses chaussures et son manteau.

 **\- Ils ont repéré l'énergie d'un démon majeur dans le 20ème et ont besoin de tous les effectifs pour le retrouver.** Expliqua-t-il à son frère alors qu'il récupérait son arme cachée derrière les livres de la bibliothèque.

 **\- Dans le 20ème ?** Répéta Rin en regardant son frère fermer les yeux pour se concentrer afin de rétracter ses dents, sa queue et ses oreilles de démon. **L'homme que je dois tuer ce soir est dans cette zone et Amaimon a dit qu'il m'y retrouverait.**

 **\- Oh, Amaimon... Bien sûr.** Soupira le chasseur de démon.

 **\- Fais attention à toi mon frère.** Finit Rin alors qu'il passait la porte.

 **\- Toi aussi Nii-san.**

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Rin mit le feu au corps à ses pieds d'un geste de la main et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes bleues. Il ne bougea même pas lorsqu'une silhouette apparut soudainement en face de lui.

 **\- Bonsoir Otouto.** S'éleva une voix monocorde.

 **\- Salut Amy.** Répondit-il simplement d'une voix absente sans lever le feu des yeux.

Amaimon grogna au surnom mais ne fit aucune remarque dessus et reprit la parole.

 **\- Notre père demande si vous avez besoin d'aide et veut des nouvelles.**

Rin ricana mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les humains pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, le Diable n'était pas autant sans pitié qu'ils le pensaient. Satan prenait soin de sa progéniture et d'une certaine façon il aimait ses enfants. À sa manière.

 **\- Dis à Papa que tout va bien pour nous.** Finit par dire le jeune Okumura. **Je décroche assez de contrats pour subvenir à nos besoins et Yukio est parvenu a infiltrer les exorcistes sans éveiller les soupçons.**

Le démon de la terre hocha la tête même si son frère ne le regardait toujours pas. Il l'observait fixer ses flammes avec amusement et ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'amour. Autant qu'un démon puisse aimer son frère.

 **\- Vous êtes donc relativement tranquilles.** Résuma Amaimon. **Et vos études ?**

Un sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de Rin alors qu'il se tournait pour la première fois en direction de son aîné.

 **\- Yukio a réussi sa première année de médecine avec brillo et est bien parti pour faire la même chose avec la seconde.**

 **\- Et toi ?** Le poussa gentiment Amaimon en voyant bien qu'il y avait une bonne nouvelle.

Le sourire de Rin s'élargit et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent.

 **\- Mon dossier a été accepté dans une école d'Arts.**

 **\- Celle que tu voulais ?**

Le jeune démon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme arrachant un sourire à Amaimon. Mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse le féliciter, ils sentirent tous deux l'approche de plusieurs présences qui annonçait la fin de leur rencontre. Amaimon balança un paquet en disant " _ **De la part de Papa**_ " que Rin rattrapa avant de le saluer et de dispraitre. Rin resta un peu plus, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation du feu qu'il avait hérité de son père.

 **\- Une couleur froide source de chaleur...**

Les présence se rapprochaient dangereusement. Si il se faisait voir Yukio allait le tuer.

 **\- Bleu.** Murmura-t-il encore pour lui-même. **Sérénité et tristesse.**

Puis il disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues. La seconde qui suivit, un groupe d'exorcistes en manteaux noirs débarquait dans la ruelle désormais vide à part les flammes et les restes calcinés du corps de l'homme que Rin avait tué.

Sur le toit d'un des immeubles aux alentours, deux silhouettes qui observaient la scène virent nettement les épaules de Yukio se détendre de soulagement.

 **\- Les deux petits derniers savent se débrouiller apparement.** Marmonna l'une des deux. **Mais ils ne semblent pas encore prêts à quitter le monde des hommes.**

La seconde se contenta de hocher la tête en observant la silhouette de Rin s'éloigner tranquillement quelques rues plus loin.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Rin Okumura était un jeune homme qui avait eu une enfance difficile. Il ne s'en était sortit que grâce à son frère jumeau, Yukio Okumura, et son oncle Méphisto Phélès, qui l'avaient récupéré dans la rue à ses 11 ans. Mais leur oncle disparu 5 ans plus tard, laissant les deux jeunes gens se débrouiller seuls.

Arthur Auguste Angel ferma le dossier des jumeaux Okumura et soupira en jetant un coup d'oeil à la cour de récréation. Rin Okumura avait redoublé deux classes à cause du retard scolaire qu'il avait accumulé durant son collège mais il était désormais un de leurs meilleurs élèves. Mais surtout il avait une détermination à toute épreuve. Il était également très lunatique et assez bagarreur. Cette dernière caractéristique lui avait d'ailleurs apporté pas mal de problème. Et malgré son enfance catastrophique, les surveillants et les professeurs de l'établissement avaient remarqué à force d'observation que Rin ne se battait jamais sans bonne raison. Il n'était jamais celui qui provoquait.

Le directeur du lycée de la Croix Vraie soupira une nouvelle fois et quitta son bureau quand la sonnerie retentie. Il faisait parti du juri pour l'épreuve d'art du bac. Les morveux avaient intérêt à avoir pondu des devoirs intéressants. Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire. Quelle perte de temps !

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Shura Kirigakure poussa un long, très long soupir. Elle était extrêmement déçue. Non pire que ça ! Mais il n'existait pas de mots pour décrire toute la déception qui la submergeait. Elle regarda la liste de noms des élèves et gémit en voyant qu'il en restait encore une quinzaine. Son gémissement de désespoir avait coupé l'exposé de l'élève qui passait mais elle n'y prêta absolument pas attention.

Lorsque l'élève sortit, tous les professeurs du juri s'affalèrent sur leur chaise et montrèrent plus ou moins leur découragement. Les élèves n'avaient fait aucun effort ! Ils savaient pourtant que c'était une épreuve pour le baccalauréat et pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine de prendre le temps de choisir leur sujet. Et la représentation de ce dernier était aussi voir encore plus catastrophique ! En terminale les gamins étaient censés réfléchir un peu et présenter des trucs intelligents qui en valent la peine. Mais non ! Ils avaient eu le droit aux jeux vidéos, au téléphone, au livre de la table de chevet, à l'ordinateur, à la moto, à la peluche pikachu... Et encore ce n'étaient pas les pires, il y en a un qui avait dessiné la friteuse de ses rêves et une autre qui avait représenté son pyjama en forme de licorne ! Shura déprimait rien que d'y penser. Ils étaient en L et n'avait apparemment même pas capté la _légère_ subtilité du sujet. Et ils avaient pris option arts plastiques alors qu'ils ne savaient pas dessiner le plus basique des objets. Sans aucune originalité en plus, bien entendu !

Shura grommela contre ces abrutis de morveux sans cervelle. Elle allait encore se faire incendier par le directeur à cause d'eux. C'était toujours elle qui devait supporter les sermons de trente kilomètres de long d'Arthur. La jeune professeure aux cheveux roses osa jeter un petit coup d'oeil en direction de son supérieur et grimaça en voyant qu'il bouillait littéralement de colère. Comme elle allait manger ! Pour penser à autre chose que sa future engueulade avec le dirlo, Shura reprit la liste des élèves à passer annonça le prochain à ses collègues :

 **\- Okumura Rin.** Lut-elle.

À peine eut-elle finit de lire que Rin pénétra dans la salle avec son sac et sa pochette à dessin. Les professeurs se redressèrent sur leur chaise avec le peu d'espoir qu'il leur restait. Rin eut un sourire amusé en voyant leurs têtes de déterrés mais se retint bien de faire la moindre remarque. Au lieu de cela il prit le chevalet à sa droite et sortit précautionneusement une toile de sa pochette pour la poser dessus.

Les adultes furent immédiatement intrigués. Tout d'abord parce que le jeune Okumura avait pris la peine de peindre sur une toile mais aussi et surtout par ce qui était peint sur celle-ci.

En effet, on voyait un fond noir sur lequel était dessiné un magnifique arc-en-ciel aux couleurs chatoyantes qui disparaissaient petit à petit dans un cercle blanc. Et tout cela sous une pluie grise.

 **\- Ceci,** commença Rin sous les regards interrogateurs des enseignants, **est la vie.**

Ce fut cette fois l'incompréhension et l'intérêt qui brillèrent dans les yeux des jurés.

 **\- Je m'explique.** Poursuivit le fils de Satan. **De quoi est composée la vie ? De souvenirs, de moments plus ou moins joyeux, de sons, d'images... Mais surtout de couleurs !**

Il se tut pour observer son auditoire et reprit rapidement en remarquant qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de ses professeurs.

 **\- Disons que la vie est faite de souvenirs. Ces souvenirs nous procurent à tous des sentiments différents. Et nous pouvons également raccorder chaque sentiment à une couleur.**

Shura hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Enfin un gosse un peu intelligent qui sait se servir de sa tête !

 **\- Par exemple, Monsieur Tsubaki.** Continua Rin en se tournant vers son professeur de philo aux sourcils épais. **Si je vous dis violet à quoi pensez-vous ?**

 **\- À mon petit chaton en sucre doux !** S'écria l'adulte exubérant sous les yeux blasés de ses collègues.

Rin retint un ricanement mais ne put empêcher un souire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres.

 **\- Oui bien sûr, mais donnez-moi plutôt un sentiment s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Oh...** Se reprit Kaoru en se raclant la gorge. **Le doute je dirais...**

 **\- Merci monsieur.** Il se tourna ensuite vers Shura. **Et vous Mademoiselle Kurogane, pour la même couleur ?**

 **\- La détermination.** Répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

L'ainé des Okumura aquiesça puis pointa son doigt en direction de son tableau.

 **\- De cette façon j'ai représenté la vie avec un arc-en-ciel présentant toutes les couleurs existantes ainsi que les différentes nuances possible de chacune d'entre elles. Parce que les sentiments aussi ont plusieurs nuances différentes et que chaque couleur représente quelque chose de différent pour chacun d'entre nous. L'arc-en-ciel est sur un fond noir car pour moi le noir représente les ténèbres, pas forcément de façon péjorative, la peur et le repos. Et les Ténèbres sont omniprésentes dans notre monde. Même chose pour le cercle blanc; le blanc est pour moi le vide, le néant, le sentiment d'être perdu et la souffrance. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs voir ce cercle blanc comme étant au début ou à la fin de l'arc-en-ciel. Cela dépend du point de vue.**

Rin se tut pour reprendre sa respiration. Il pouvait voir que le jury était très intéressé par son travail et vu les devoirs qu'avaient présenté ses camarades de classe, il était sûr d'être le meilleur.

 **\- Et cette pluie grise ?** Demanda Arthur Angel avec intérêt. **Que représente-t-elle ?**

 **\- Je me suis en fait inspiré de la citation d'un philosophe allemand très connu : "** _ **La vie est comme un pendule oscillant de gauche à droite entre l'ennui et la souffrance**_ **" a dit Schopenhauer. La souffrance étant déjà présente sr mon dessin, cette pluie représente donc l'ennui qui parfois nous submerge et nous inonde ainsi que la déception.**

 **\- Ainsi ce à quoi vous tenez le plus est votre vie.** Résuma Igor Neuhaus, le professeur de chimie. Rin se contenta de hocher la tête.

 **\- J'avais au départ pensé à dessiner mon frère. Mais Yukio m'a apprit à aimer la vie.**

 **\- Et pourriez-vous nous dire ce que représente pour vous certaines de ces couleurs ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. **Le rouge est la passion, la haine et la colère. Le jaune est la joie, le bonheur tranquille. Le orange représente la méfiance et le marron l'attente. Le vert, l'espérance et la détermination et le violet est la douceur, la tendresse et l'amour.**

 **\- Avez-vous donné un titre à votre oeuvre ?**

 _ **\- L'Arc-en-ciel de toute une vie**_

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 **\- Rin ! Dépêche toi !**

Yukio déboula dans l'atelier de son frère avec pour seul vêtement un jean et l'arme au point. Dans son dos, sa queue fouaitait l'air et le collier que leur avait offert leur père brillait sinistrement à son cou. Ses yeux bleus parcourruent l'immense pièce à la recherche de son frère pour finalement le trouver dans le fond, devant une toile, pinceau à la main.

À la sortie du lycée, les années d'études dans l'école d'Arts étaient passées rapidement et avant sa dernière année Rin était déjà pas mal connu grâce à ses talents de peintre. Il réussit à vendre plusieurs de ses peintures à des prix exorbitants et son frère avait fini ses études master de sa promotion et en sautant deux ans jusqu'à devenir un chirurgien de renom. De plus les deux jumeaux avaient chacun poursuivit leur travail de nuit. Ils avaient ainsi amassé pas mal d'argent et étaient aujourd'hui connus comme étant les plus jeunes du top 20 des plus grosses fortunes du monde.

Yukio avait d'ailleurs eut beaucoup plus de mal à s'y faire que son frère car celui-ci restait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans son atelier. Lui par contre avait dû subir les nombreuses avances de femmes très intéressées par leur argent. Mais avec le temps, le cadet avait pris de l'assurance et gagné en confiance. Il avait aussi bien changé physiquement, en bien. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et les attachait généralement en queue de cheval, il avait abandonné les lunettes pour se mettre aux lentilles faisant ainsi ressortir le magnifique bleu de ses yeux. Il avait également un phénix avec les yeux saphir accroché à son oreille droite, cadeau de Rin pour leurs 20 ans qui avait la même à l'oreille gauche. Le nouveau look de Yukio avait fait ressortir sa ressemblance avec Rin à leur plus grand bonheur.

Mais passons. Aujourd'hui les problèmes les rattrapais. C'était leur anniversaire et ils fêtaient leur 43 ans et les rumeurs qui circulaient avaient fini par atteindre les oreilles indiscrètes des Chevaliers de la Croix Vraie. En effet, étant des démons les deux frères avaient cessés de vieillir depuis leur 20 ans et ne pas prendre une seul ride en 23 ans n'était pas vraiment normal. Au départ tout le monde pensait que c'était le résultat de la chirurgie esthétique mais apparemment après quelques années les exorcistes avaient fait des recherches et avaient découvert qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

 **\- Rin...** Soupira Yukio. **Ils sont là.**

Le susnommé donna un dernier coup de pinceau sur sa toile avant de tout poser et de se tourner vers son frère.

 **\- Je suis tout à toi. Qu'il y a-t-il mon frère ?**

 **\- Les exorcistes sont dans le salon.** Rin fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Si je te dis rose...**

 **\- Confusion ?** Répondit Yukio exaspéré. Rin hocha la tête. **Tu m'expliques à quoi te sert le téléphone qui nous a coûter une tune ?**

 **\- Je l'ai éteint pour ne pas être dérangé en pleine inspiration.** Se justifia Rin en rallumant l'appareil avec un sourire moqueur. **Et puis d'abord je l'ai payé avec l'argent de _mon_ dernier tableau.**

Les deux frères sortirent de l'atelier et traversèrent la villa jusqu'à déboucher sur la terrasse qui donnait sur la mer. Yukio avait pris la peine d'enfiler une chemise et de ranger son arme dans son dos. Ils avaient aussi tous deux repris leurs apparences humaines.

 **\- Je vous présente donc mon frère, Rin Okumura.**

 **\- Nous sommes enchantés de vous** _ **rencontrer**_ **enfin, Yukio nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.** Fit une voix grave et lente.

Rin se tourna vivement en direction de l'homme qui venait de parler et haussa une sourcil en reconnaisant le directeur du lycée de la Croix Vraie. Il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentent et tiqua en reconnaissant également deux de ses anciens professeurs : Shura Kurogane et Igor Neuhaus,

 **\- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur le directeur. Professeurs.** Se contenta-t-il de dire.

 **\- Je vois que tu te souviens de nous. Mais tu sembles être surpris.**

 **\- Et bien Yukio ne m'avais pas dit qu'il travaillait avec vous.** Grommela Rin en fusillant son cadet du regard.

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais poser la question.** Se justifia le chirurgien en haussant les épaules.

Rin renifla d'un air faussement méprisant et marmonna quelque chose du genre " _ **ce rouge ne te va pas du tout mon frère**_ " faisant rouler des yeux Yukio. Arthur Auguste Angel reprit la parole d'une voix sérieuse :

 **\- Bien Messieurs Okumura. Nous avons entendu quelques rumeurs sur vous qui nous ont piqué notre curiosité.**

Le paladin fixa les jumeaux de son regard perçant mais ces derniers ne firent que lui renvoyer son regard avec flegme, pas le moins du monde intimidés. Voyant sa méthode d'intimidation sans effet, le blond poursuivit :

 **\- Ces rumeurs disent que vous avez utilisé la chirurgie esthétique pour ne pas avoir la moindre ride. Or, quelques uns de mes amis on fait des recherches et nous savons désormais de source sûre que vous n'avez jamais utilisé ce moyen médical.**

 **\- Bravo Sherlock.** Marmonna Rin sous les ricanements discrets de Yukio.

 **\- Alors est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer** ** _pourquoi_** **vous avez l'air de n'avoir que la moitié de votre âge ?** S'énerva Shura en se redressant sur le canapé.

 **\- Vous avez enquêtez sur notre vie** ** _privée._** Souligna Yukio avec emphase.

 **\- Je ne vous savais pas adepte du orange monsieur.** Ajouta à son tour Rin sous l'incompréhension de leurs invités. **Et puis je n'ai jamais aimé le marron de toutes façons.**

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Yukio sembla réfléchir intensément. Puis il fixa son frère avec curiosité.

 **\- Le marron c'est la déception. Mais il va falloir que tu m'éclaires pour le orange Nii-san. La méfiance ?** Demanda-t-il à Rin.

 **\- Le orange de l'indiscrétion petit frère.** Lui répondit ce dernier avec le plus grand sérieux.

Arthur Auguste Angel perdait lentement patience. Voir ses deux démons parler de choses incompréhensibles comme si ils n'existaient pas l'énervait prodigieusement.

 **\- Suffit.** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Yukio soupira une énième fois alors que Rin roulait de yeux. Et dire qu'il pourrait être en train de perfectionner le plus beau tableau de toute sa carrière au lieu de perdre son temps avec des abrutis. Les humains ne comprenaient vraiment rien au langage des couleurs. Ils ne comprenaient rien à la vie. Et en plus il se permettait de lui donner des ordres !

 _ **Stupides.**_

D'un geste agacé il sortit une cigarette de la poche de son jean.

 **\- Pourquoi posez-vous une question dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?**

 **\- Je vois le orange de la méfiance briller dans vos yeux Monsieur le Paladin.** Rigola Rin en cherchant son briquet.

 **\- Répondez.** Grogna Neuhaus d'une voix menaçante en ignorant le grondement dangereux qui sortit de la gorge de l'aîné.

 **\- C'est pourtant simple...** Répondit nonchalamment Yukio avec un sourire amusé lorsque son frère frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé son briquet se tourna vers lui avec agacement, cigarette à la bouche.

Il tendit la main en direction de son frère et son index prit soudainement feu pour allumer la cigarette de Rin sous les regards hallucinés et un peu apeurés des trois exorcistes. Rin prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla la fumée avec délectation avant de finir la phrase de son petit frère :

 **\- ...nous sommes des démons.**

Les trois humains fixèrent les flammes bleues de Yukio jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Et lorsqu'ils relevèrent les yeux en direction des deux frères, ils tombèrent sur les fils du Diable dans toute leur splendeur. Leurs queues fouettaient l'air dans leur dos, leurs grandes oreilles pointues dépassaient de leurs cheveux, leurs sourires carnassiers laissaient voir leurs dents pointues et leurs flammes bleues sur leurs crânes telles des cornes.

 **\- Satan.** Murmura Arthur alors que ses deux collègues avaient un mouvement de recul.

 **\- Yukio...** Fit Shura doucement avec douleur. **Pendant tout ce temps.**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil méprisant alors qu'il parcourait le corps de la femme des yeux.

 **\- J'allais quand même pas arriver et dire "** _ **Hey ! Salut mon jumeau et moi sommes les fils de Satan mais nous préférons rester vivre sur Assiah pour le moment. Est-ce que je peux bosser avec vous pour passer le temps ?**_ **"**

Shura recula d'un pas comme si il l'avait giflée et elle afficha une mine blessée. Igor Neuhaus sembla perdre tout son contrôle et se jeta sur les jumeaux dans un cri rageur. Mais l'homme ne pu jamais les atteindre car il fut enfermé dans une boule de terre.

 **\- Amy !** S'exclama Rin alors que Yukio lui piquait sa cigarette pour tirer un coup. **Tu pourrais me demander, tu as de la chance que ce jaune étincelant ait illuminé ma journée ce matin.** Finit-il en marmonnant pour lui-même.

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !** Gronda Amaimon en fusillant son petit frère du regard.

 **\- Amaimon.** Dit Arthur en faisant apparaître son épée alors que Shura faisait de même à ses côté. **Que viens-tu faire ici.**

 **\- Bonjour Arthur,** répondit le démon de la terre en observant les jumeaux avec amusement. **Je viens récupérer mes deux petits frères.**

De leur côté, les jumeaux avaient totalement décroché de la discussion. Rin chantait : " _ **C'est le vert de l'espérance qui est venu me libérer de ce orange de méfiance que le jaune ne peut effacer !**_ " Et Yukio finissait la cigarette en tapant des mains en rythme.

 **\- Vous avez les colliers de Papa sur vous ?** Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête. **Alors c'est parti.**

Amaimon disparu alors aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

 **\- Bon ben ciao blondinette.** Salua Yukio avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Salut !** Fit Rin à son tour. **Je vous ai laissé un souvenir dans mon atelier. Et que le gris soit avec vous !**

Puis ils posèrent tous deux le pendentif de leur collier, une larme noire, sur leur front puis disparurent dans un énorme tourbillon de minis démons et de flammes bleues.

 **\- ATTENDEZ !** Hurla le Paladin.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Shura jura et se précipita pour libérer Igor de sa prison de terre tandis que leur supérieur ordonnait aux équipes qui encerclaient la villa Okumura de les rejoindre.

Arthur fulminait. Deux fils de Satan vivaient tranquillement leur vie sour leur nez depuis plus de quarante ans ! Et ils avaient en plus réussit à leur échapper pour rejoindre la Géhenne. Ils les avaient regardés comme si ils n'étaient que des insectes !

De rage, le directeur du lycée de la Croix Vraie défonça la porte de l'atelier de Rin et entra telle une furie avant de s'arrêter net devant la plus grande des toiles qui trônait fièrement au centre de l'immense pièce. Elle représentait Rin et Yukio se tenant la main et volant dans la nuit au-dessus de Tokyo. Ils étaient sous leur forme de démon et leurs flammes les entouraient et avaient la forme d'un gigantesque phœnix azuré. Les deux frères semblaient l'observer moqueusement.

Sur le bas du tableau on pouvait lire une phrase que Rin avait écrite à son intention :

 _ **La vie est comme un arc-en-ciel il faut de la pluie et du soleil pour en voir les couleurs...**_

* * *

 **Alors ? De quelle couleur sera votre verdict ?**

 **Moi je ne citerais que trois couleurs : le vert pour l'espérance parce que j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le rose pour l'amusement parce que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce OS. Et le marron pour l'attente parce que j'attend vos réponses ! ^_-**


End file.
